smash_bros_lawl_all_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yin
Moveset (Yin) Neutral B: Fooluminate Yin shoots a flaming fireball, there's two ways you can attack, it can just send a projectile damaging anyone it hits (9%-12%). If you charge up, you can stun the enemy for a short period of time. Side B: Yincinerate Yin shoots a Kamehameha like attack, gives 12-15% in Fire damage Up B: Foo Field Yin rises up in the air in a orb sharped shield, she is also invincible while doing this. Down B: Ready Sis! Switches to Yang Moveset (Yang) Neutral B: Bamboo Sword Yang attacks the enemy with his Bamboo like sword, gives 11-14% damage Side B: Yangarang Yang throws his boomberang to attack the opponent, you can only go forward (8-11%) Note: it will go longer if you charge the attack Up B: Foonado Yang spin into a tornado & rises himself to the ground, he's invicible & can block Projectiles, like Yin. Down B: Ready Bro! Switches to Yin Final Smash: Woo Foo Aura Yin & Yang combined their powers to become a giant rabbit made of aura This form is invincible Side B: Can summon flaming tornados that can suck & destroys anything (25%-28%) Up B: Throws four fists of Yincineration around, you can press b to throw one Down B: Sends Transfiremate flames through out the stage Last for 15 seconds Taunts Yin's Up Taunt: "Hurt my Ponytail!!!!!!" while been on fire Yin's Side Taunt: "Your going onto your MIND!!!!!" Yin's Down Taunt: "Whao.... you been fighting a girl!" Yang's Up Taunt: "I have no idea what you saying im probaly scared" Yang's Side Taunt: "You know your moron you pretty darn in it" Yang's Down Taunt: "Im 12" Character Description Yin Master Yo's student and the younger twin sister of Yang. Yin is a pink rabbit. Yin is pictured as intelligent, cute, feminine, and sassy. She mostly uses the Mystic side of Woo Foo, but she is also able to use the Martial Arts side of Woo Foo. She is often quite stubborn, and shows that she loves a tidy house and clean environment. Yin generally has a good sense of right and wrong, and usually does the right thing. It has been shown, mostly in season two, that she favors "bad boys", but she has said it was just a phase. Yin's favorite color is pink, and her favorite animal is a two-ni-corn (a unicorn with two horns instead of one). Yin loves to sing, and is apparently very good at it. She is also a shopaholic. Unlike Yang, she always makes sure to let her twin and master Yo know that she cares for them a lot. In the episode "Night Fall," upon discovering Coop was working for the Night Master, gained an attraction to him. It was because of this personality trait that she temporarily became evil through Coop's influence in "Gone-A-Fowl", and went on a rampage across town with him to prove that she was evil enough to be the Night Mistress (with him as the Night Master). Before she and her brother Yang were adopted by Master Yo they were street urchins or waifs. Yang Master Yo's student and the older twin brother of Yin. He mostly uses the Martial Arts side of Woo Foo, but is able to use the Mystic side of Woo Foo as well. Yang is a cuckoo, lucky, courageous yet negligent and hasty character, and has a liking for clowns, fights, video games and often seeks attention as a hero. Despite not showing emotions towards his sister, he really cares about his sister and Master Yo's well-being, and it is shown in the episode "My Stupid Sword" that Yang pushed Yin out of the way so Yin would not get in trouble by Master Yo when Yang's negligence caused looting of Woo Foo Armory by Chung Pow Kitties. Yang owns a bamboo-based sword which can temporally transform into various objects, using Woo Foo. He has a crush on Yin's friend Lina and frequently tries to impress her. He also unintentionally helped Eradicus to return from eternal slumber, using magical and spiritual items collected by Yang on a quest added by Eradicus minions posing as Woo Foo elders' spirits. However, Yin, Yang and Yo were able to defeat him. In the episode "A Toy's Story" it is revealed that he is 11-year-old. Before he and his sister Yin were adopted by Master Yo they were street urchins or waifs. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Tag Teams Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Cartoon Character Category:UnHuman Category:Cartoon Brawl Category:Regulardude45 Category:Male Category:Female Category:All-Around Category:Powahouse